Character Creation
"If you want a happy-ever after, you first need to know what it is you want." The first step in joining the battle is creating a character. The Basics: The very first thing you need to ask yourself is whether you will be a character that already exists in a Fairy Tale that is well known, or if you want to create your own fairy tale-esque character. If you are choosing the former, continue to the next paragraph, if not... When you are coming up with your own fairy tale character be aware that no one will have any clue as to what kind of person they are, so it might be best to write a short story about their tale. Now, whether you have chosen to make your own or you using a character already known, you still need to know the basics about who they are- Because without the foundation you can't build anything else. So fill in the following and continue. Name: Age: Gender: Fairy Tale: Smaller Details: Now, if all you had for your character were the basic things I posted above, they would be the most boring thing on this planet. So we need to flesh them out a little bit. Since Fairy Tailia is in the middle of a war, it may help to know what kind of fighter your character is. So we will need to know what kind of weapon to use (However they could also use magic, but please keep it balanced.) we will also need to know exactly what kind of personality they have. Weapon of Choice: Pesonality: The Twist: Now that you have everything a character should have, I need to inform you of a small matter. All characters must have some goal, some mission they want from this war. Or in basic wording, a reason why they have picked up arms and have joined in the war. Your twist can be as unique as you would like, or simple. For example, for The Mad Hatter , his twist is that the war caused a large fire to burn down his simple tree-fort home, killing his parents. So the Mad Hatter is seeking revenge. Once you have your twist, you are ready to write up the history for your character. Put as much detail into it as you can, below are some questions to help create a unique back ground. Your character joined the war because: ''' '''History: :: '-Which side has your character taken in the war? (The Prince's, Lady Grimm's? Another Party?)' :: '-What characters do they admire, why?' :: '-How was their life before the war began? And now?' Character Page After you have all of the above required items, (Name, Age, Weapon of Choice, History etc...) Post it all in a comment below, once you get approval from me you have the okay to create a character page. Your character needs a page so it is easy to keep track of them, and just makes everything look cleaner. On your character page you should include; *The Infobox, this has the very basic information for your character. *Five Headings: **History (This is what you have written before, feel free to add more to it.) **Character in the Roleplay (This is where you keep the page up-to-date with your characters actions.) **Inventory (This is the place to let the world know exactly what your character has.) **Stories (This wiki is also a Story wiki. If your character is part of a story, be sure to link it here.) **Trivia (Any random facts should go here.) *An image of your character. (This should be drawn by yourself or another user, however you may use an image not drawn by a user untill one is made3 avalible to you.)